Submergent
by triskatnissbella
Summary: Set after Insurgent, what happens after the war against Abnegation? And now that the war is mostly over, can another issue drive a wedge between Tobias and Tris, or just make Fourtris stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Tobias's hand tightens around mine as the crowd starts shouting. I can hear my pulse racing throughout my body, my heart feeling like it might jump out of my chest. Tori tries calming the crowd by raising her hands over her head and shouting; after a moment, she knows that the crowd is not going to listen to any commands. Edith presses buttons releasing loud blares from various across the room to quiet the crowd, but the crowd only gets louder. I turn my head to see Tori nodding her head towards a tall, slender, strong-looking man dressed in black and head towards us. Tobias wraps his free hand around my waist as Tori and the man approach us.

"What?" I ask, "Do you think we caused this riot with us being Divergent?" God, all of this is unfair. They're just going to open the gates to release those of us who are unique, different individuals who can think for themselves out into the unknown world; discarding us like unwanted garbage.

"No, but it is people like you who have caused this," replies Tori.

The man laughs a creepy, hair raising laugh. The man approaches me slowly, Tobias holding me tighter. The man then caresses my face, I immediately slap him, and Tobias pushes me behind him.

"Listen to me," Tobias says, getting in the man's face. "Who the hell do you think you are to touch her?" I touch Tobias's back.

"I think it would be best not to treat me like that," says the strange man. "Now, let me see your little girlfriend, and I do promise not to hurt her."

Tobias clutches my hand and turns his head to look at me. When he sees my face, his features soften up.

Still clutching Tobias's hand, I move up beside him, closely at his side.

"Ah, Beatrice Prior, it is quite lovely to see you. I mean, I'm surprised to see that you are still alive," the creepy man continues. Once hearing this, I can basically feel the anger radiating off of Tobias.

"You don't know anything," I respond, and Tori laughs.

"Actually, he does. Since _Four_ killed our Dauntless leader, Eric, we needed a new leader, and Elvin Wrenth is completely up to the job."

I don't know what Tori is saying. What happened to the Dauntless committee?

As if knowing my thoughts, Tobias says, "What happened to the committee?"

Elvin laughs. "Oh, it's been...adjusted. Changed for the better."

"Wait, so EVERYONE agreed to this without us? And what about Harrison?" I ask, the annoyance showing in my voice.

"Oh, well of course we consulted the most important Dauntless," says Tori with a chuckle.

I was mad; not even a week after the war, the leaders have betrayed us? "Okay, so…" I say until I am interrupted. The crowd erupts into even more chatter, and I often see people look at me. Edith tries to yell something over the crowd, but the crowd doesn't restrain.

Suddenly, a man makes his way through the crowd and drags me away from Tobias, the grip of our intertwined hands being released; the man is obviously much stronger than Tobias.

"Tris!" Tobias calls, in a panic trying to find me. The crowd encloses the man and I in a bubble, hiding us. The chaos also helps.

The man has gray-black hair, and looks about forty; not much older than how old my dad was.

The man squeezes my shoulder I got shot in, and I scream. The pain was like being shot all over again, rapidly spreading throughout my body.

Tobias yells over the almost-screaming crowd. "Tris!"

"Tobias!" I yell back. All I want is him, to be back in his strong, cool arms.

The man puts a hand over my mouth and tackles me, making my shoulder hurt even more. As I am being punched, choked, and kicked by other people joining the man, I hear Tobias make his way through the crowd to find me.

_He knows where I am; he knows where I am._

Just as I start to think that Tobias doesn't know where I am, the man is thrown off of me, and I am being carried. Tobias runs out of the room, without anyone stopping him.

Once the door closes, Tobias sets me on my feet, and holds my head in his cool, strong hands.

"Tris, are you okay?"

My shoulder still sears with pain, but I nod anyway. Tobias grips my face in his hands and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling lightheaded and swept away.

I pull away and pull his head down so he looks me in the eye. "No matter what happens, I love you."

Tobias sets his forehead on mine and looks me in the eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, and I will protect you," he says and kisses my bird tattoo on my neck.

I rest my head on his shoulder, I feel as if the two of us are one. Two hearts beating as one.

After a moment of this, Tobias pulls about an inch back, and looks at me. "Come on, we need to leave."

I look at Tobias. "Where?"

Tobias grabs my hand and starts walking. "You'll see."

After Tobias and I hop off the train, we walk into Tobias's house he grew up in as a child in Abnegation. The same house that holds terrible secrets.

Once the door is shut, Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and lay my head on his chest. "Is this where we will stay?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Wherever you want to, Tris. But I was thinking, how would you feel about leaving this place and going out into the world?"

I lifted my head off of his chest and looked at Tobias. Was he seriously thinking about venturing off into the unknown world outside the city's gates?

"Are you serious?" I asked, and Tobias laughed and looked at the ground. "Yes. I mean, not now, but in the future, maybe. Think about it, we won't have to worry about factions, what we should and should not do, and we won't have to worry about being different." Tobias said, pulling a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

It does sound like a good life, but are we really ready to venture out?

Tobias then kissed my cheek and brushed thumb along my forehead.

"Tobias," I said and rested my hands on his chest, "What do you think is outside the gates?"

Tobias sat on the plain gray couch, and I sat beside him.

"Anything, really. Good or bad. I do know that inside these gates, there is something good."

"What?" I asked.

"You."

I just smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. He then turned his head to look at my face and touched my cheek.

If I could freeze time, I would freeze this moment forever.

We were the only ones in the house tonight, which was really unusual, but at least I had the whole place alone with Tobias.

That night, we were going to sleep in Tobias's room he slept in as a child. When Tobias took off his shirt, I just stopped what I was doing, and looked at the tattoos on his back. I walked over to him and traced the tattoos. Tobias dropped his shirt and intertwined our fingers together. I just took a deep breath and lay my head on his back.

Tobias turns around and gently strokes my hair and tenderly kisses my forehead. _Mmm. _I seems like all of our problems we've ever had have just faded away into the night.

"Tobias," I say, unsure if I should say what I want to say.

"Yes, Tris?" Tobias replies, looking down at me with his beautiful dark blue eyes.

"I want you. I want to face my fear." He should know what fear I'm talking about. Intimacy.

Tobias pulls away and looks down at me.

"Are you sure?" he asks, cupping my face in his left hand, and stroking my hair in his right. His big strong hands provide me all the comfort and protection I could possibly need or want.

I do want Tobias, I love Tobias. He is mine, and I am his. Two bodies functioning as one.

I nod my head. "Yes, I know it's right because I know that I love you." I say, and pull his head down and kiss his lips.

After a moment of kissing, Tobias pulls back and puts his forehead on mine.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine. You are my life, my love, and my heart. I could not bear to live without you," he says and kisses my forehead.

I have never loved anyone as much as I love Tobias. And I know that no matter what happens tonight, no mistakes are made.

When I wake up the next morning, Tobias and I are lying next to each other tangled up in bare skin.

I feel as if everything has changed, as if Tobias and I are bound even closer to each other. The digital clock on the dresser in the master bedroom reads 7:27A.M.. . The house has been empty ever since we got here, so it's been only Tobias and I. It feels as if we have started our life together already.

"Good morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?" Tobias asks me as he rolls over on his side and wraps his arms around my bare waist.

I turn around and smile at him, the covers covering my bare chest. "Wonderful, considering I was next to you."

Tobias smiles and kisses my forehead. Everything happening right now is absolutely perfect.

"We have to go back to the Dauntless compound. We can't run away from our problems forever, and besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

I run my fingers through his hair and look down at the space between us, then back up at his eyes.

"Well, we could get there, all the Dauntless would come at us with torches and pitchforks, and be thrown out into the great unknown," I say, giving Tobias a small smile.

Tobias looks at me and laughs, then he kisses the tip of my nose. "I love you so much, Tris."

"I love you too," I say back, and pull his head down to mine and kiss his lips.

"Guess what?" I ask Tobias when I pull back.

"What?" he asks, brushing his thumb down the side of my face.

"I just faced one of my fears, thanks to you," I say, smiling at him, and he smiles back.

"Now we're Four and Five."

**One Week Later…**

By the time we are out of bed, gotten dressed, ate breakfast, and headed for the train, it was about 10:34 A.M.

Just as we see the train near, Tobias grabs my hand and looks at me.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Always," I reply, with a smile.

When the train has approached us, Tobias and I hop onto the cart and head towards the back. The train cart has only one person in it. A girl who has purple and black hair, heavy makeup, and several piercings and tattoos. Obviously from Dauntless. The girl looks like she can be no older than sixteen, and I'm pretty sure what faction she'll choose at the Choosing Ceremony.

I sit in Tobias's lap at the back of the cart. I turn my head towards him and rub my nose against his and close my eyes and rest my forehead against his. When I open my eyes, he is less than an inch away and the look in his eyes show love and care.

I wrap my right arm around his neck and kiss his lips, and he kisses back. The kiss is very sweet and passionate. For a moment, I forget that we aren't the only ones on the train.

"You guys seem pretty happy," the girl says, smoking a cigarette.

Tobias and I pull away and look at the girl. The girl looks very intimidating; as if her presence transmits a dangerous vibe in the air.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

The girl looks confused and throws her cigarette out the train into the dull gravel.

"Do you not know what tomorrow is?" she asks.

"Tuesday?" Tobias asks, and I lay my head against his.

"Well, yes and no. The Choosing Ceremony will be held tomorrow. For some reason, it will be held earlier than usual." The girl says.

_What? Why? How?_

So many questions, so little answers.

"Why?" asks Tobias, but the girl shrugs.

"Sorry, if I knew, then I'd tell you." The girl says, then smiles at us. "You two are cute together, you should totally get married."

I look at Tobias and smile at him. He then rubs my thigh and kisses my cheek.

I almost forget that the Choosing Ceremony is being held tomorrow; almost.

Before any more questions can be asked, the Dauntless compound is ahead of us, so Tobias and I get up and walk to the edge of the cart.

"Thanks," I say to the girl.

The girl gives me a puzzled look and replies, "For what?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Just…thanks."

She smiles at me, then Tobias and I hop off the train, hand in hand.

As Tobias and I walk from the building above ground where you jump into the net, I lean against Tobias and he leans his head against mine and squeezes my hand.

"Why do you think the Choosing Ceremony is being held?" I ask Tobias.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Probably because of the attack on Abnegation, and probably so factions can get new members. I can tell you that Abnegation needs all the members that they can get."

It makes sense.

"Are you going to be training initiates for Dauntless?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I don't know. It's really up to Elvin."

I snort. "Elvin. That kind of sounds like some pig disease."

Tobias laughs a hearty laugh. I love that laugh. Tobias kisses my head, and we approach the edge of the building where we drop to the net.

I smile at Tobias and he smiles back.

"This is where we first met, well, I mean at the net," I say and smile up at Tobias.

He smiles back and rests his forehead on mine and holds both of my hands in his.

"I remember seeing you for the time and thinking of how beautiful you were. You're still the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

I blush and smile up at him.

"I doubt it," I say and smile up at him as he presses his lips to mine.

We belong together, like pieces of a puzzle.

When we stop kissing, Tobias says, "Believe it."

I look up at him and give him, what I think, a goofy, dumb smile. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Ready?" he asks and I reply with, "Yes."

With a silent cue, we jump off the edge, and land in the net.

I laugh and roll over on Tobias and kiss him.

Tobias smiles under my lips and kisses me back.

"Well, well, well," a man's voice says, and Tobias and I stop kissing.

Elvin.

"Four and Tris, will you please come to my office?"

When we are inside Elvin's office, Tori is also in there.

Tobias and I sit in two different plush chairs, unaware of what will happen next.

"Now," Tori says, "Before we begin, let's put all issues aside."

I nod my head. Tori and I haven't exactly been on good terms, as of late.

"Tris and Four, we would appreciate it if you two would come back to Dauntless. Because we are more…humane than Eric, we will allow the two of you to come back here, whether you're Divergent or not."

Wow, Elvin seems a lot more human than Eric ever was.

A lot less snake-like.

"Thank you," Tobias says, and Elvin nods.

"You will return to your apartment. And, even if you don't want to, you will be in charge of training the new initiates coming in tomorrow."

I nod. Seems fair, I get to work with Tobias.

I'm pretty excited.

"Thank you, sir." Tobias says, shaking Elvin's hand, and I follow afterwards.

"Once initiation is done, Four, you will go back to working in the control room. Oh! That reminds me, since you ranked first in your initiation, what job would you like to have? As you can see, I had also ranked first in my initiation, which has led me to this spot."

I already know where I will work.

"I'll work in the tattoo parlor with Tori and Bud."

Tori gives me a smile, and Elvin folds his hands on his desk.

"Very well, you are dismissed," he says.

"Thank you," Tobias and I say together, and walk hand in hand.

When Tobias and I reach our apartment, we look around.

The apartment looks the same, nothing in here has changed.

I sit on the bed after Tobias shuts the door and kick off my shoes. After Tobias checks to see if anything is missing, he sits by me and kisses my neck.

I let out a sigh, remembering last night.

Remembering having sex with Tobias.

He smiles and lies down on the bed and stretches out his arm, I take that as a sign to join him, so I lie back on his arm, drawing circles on his chest with my finger.

Tobias touches my lips with his fingers and kisses the space between my eyes. I close my eyes and breathe in his scent.

My chin-length hair stays by my face, and Tobias brushes a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful," Tobias whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"I love you, and I always will," I whisper back, and Tobias kisses my temple.

"I love you so much, it hurts," he replies, and I smile.

We fall asleep in each other's arms.

That morning, I lie in Tobias's arms, feeling at peace with him and the world. The only thing that makes me happier is that I will always be his, and he will always be mine.

"Wake up, Tobias." I say gently to Tobias and give him a kiss. His eyes flutter open, and he smiles when he sees me.

"Good morning, darling," he says back and I smile at him.

I look at the digital clock on his dresser. 7:12.

I remember four months earlier when I was in Abnegation. The Choosing Ceremony always begins at around 10-11:00 AM.

"So," I say, wrapping my arms around Tobias's torso. "Are you excited to train a whole new group of initiates?" I ask Tobias sarcastically.

Tobias chuckles quietly and strokes my hair carefully. "Not really. But, at least I do have you." He says and kisses my forehead. I smile and kiss his lips.

Just as quickly as it started, a knock comes at the door and we pull away. I give a sigh, then a groan, and say, "Damn."

Tobias laughs and gets out of bed, wearing only boxers. Seeing him like this makes me blush and look away.

"Hi, Four! Have you seen-" says Christina, and stops when she sees me in Tobias's bed.

"Hey, Chris. I'm getting up." I say as I get out of bed and stretch my arms above my head. Tobias leaves the door open, with Christina in the doorway, and comes to stand by me. He laces my hand with his, and I lean my head over on his chest and he kisses the top of my head.

"Aw, you two are so cute," says Christina, tilting her head to the side, her eyes looking a little sad. "Oh, Tris! Guess what?"

I laugh. "What?"

"Okay, so this guy named James, he's about twenty, came over and started flirting with me. Well, once we started talking and got acquainted, he said how beautiful I was, and…wait for it," Christina takes a dramatic pause and Tobias and I laugh. "He asked me out on a date to dinner in the cafeteria!"

I start cracking up. Tobias and Christina give me a weird look. I have to put my hands on my knees to catch my breath, and I start feeling tears.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I say breathless, and can't help but keep laughing. "How romantic," I say and then calm my laughing. Christina looks a little afraid.

"Yeah, Tris. I guess we'll talk later," she says and walks out the door.

Before shutting the door behind her, she peeks her head in and says, "Have fun," and raises up her eyebrows up and down twice and laughs.

"Goodbye, Christina," I say, laughing, and throw a pillow at the door. I can hear Christina's laughter out in the hall.

Tobias sits on the bed and holds both of my hands, and I stand between his legs.

"So," Tobias says, laying down, and drags me down with him. I laugh as I gently fall over onto Tobias. "What was so funny?" Tobias asked raising an eyebrow, and I give a small laugh.

"Nothing, really. I guess I'm just really happy right now," I say, and Tobias smiles up at me.

"I love seeing you like this; it makes me so much happier. Have I ever told you that I love you?" he says and smiles.

I return the smile. "I think you've mentioned it before. But, I do love you more." Tobias laughs and scoots me closer to him.

This is how we lay for the next hour until we go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When we get to the cafeteria, my lips feel numb, and both mine and Tobias's hair is a mess.

Okay, maybe we didn't just lay on the bed for the past hour.

Once we get our breakfast, Uriah is the first one at the table. When he sees Tobias and I, he breaks out into a big grin. _Oh no._

"So," Uriah says. "What have you two been doing? It looks like you had a rough game of footsies." Uriah then laughs at his own joke, and Tobias squeezes my hand underneath the table.

"Oh Uriah," Tobias says. "You and your dry sense of humor."

Uriah and I both laugh. Uriah has such a good sense of humor.

Suddenly, a beep comes from Tobias's watch.

"What is it?" I ask, unable to control my curiosity.

"We need to go, Tris," says Tobias, and I nod, trying to finish my pancake.

Just as I'm standing up, Uriah asks, "Hey, Tris. Did you and Four hear who will train the Dauntless initiates?"

"Lauren?" I ask, but Uriah shakes his head.

I look at Tobias for answers, but he looks just as confused as I am.

"Who?" asks Tobias.

Uriah chews on his bottom lip as he swirls his cereal around his bowl with his spoon.

"Peter. But don't worry. If he gets onto you all, I know that you guys would whoop his ass." Uriah says, and I smile at him. "Thanks," I say and nod my head, and Tobias and I head off to the net.

After we leave the cafeteria and the door swings shut, I lean against the railing of the Chasm and let out a loud groan. Tobias comes and stands beside me.

"So," he says. "Peter. How do you think that's going to work?"

I shake my head. "Horrific; poor Dauntless-born initiates."

Tobias chuckles and looks down into the Chasm.

This Chasm holds both good and bad memories. I remember the day Tobias and I first kissed at the bottom of the Chasm. I smile as I remember the day, but it quickly goes away once I think about Al throwing himself into the Chasm. Because of me.

I sigh and try to shake of those bad memories. I look at the digital clock hanging on the pit and see that it is 9:00. We have only an hour or two left.

"Do you want to go to the net yet?" Tobias asks, and just as I'm about to say "yes", I get the urge to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah. But first, I need to use the restroom."

Tobias nods and kisses my forehead, I almost don't go, but I can't hold it any longer.

When I'm in the bathroom at our apartment, I close the apartment door then look at a small box laying on the bed.

It's a pregnancy test.

I forget about going to the bathroom.

I flip the box over and see a note; it's from Christina. How the hell did she even get in here?

_Tris,_

_So, I know this will be EXTREMELY awkward, whether Four sees this or not. You've been acting pretty weird lately. (I already know that you and Four have had sex. Coming from Candor has its perks.) Anyway, please don't be mad at me. _

_Christina._

I sigh. I might as well do this test to prove her wrong. Once I'm in the bathroom and I've tested, I wait for the results to show. I flush the toilet and wash my hands. When I am done, I see the results.

Positive.

When I go to the Chasm, it's almost 9:26. When Tobias sees me, he gives me a smile.

"Hey," he says, and I give him a small smile.

I'm not sure whether to be happy or not. I'm so confused.

"Tris," Tobias says, running a long thumb along my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I look down. "I have to tell you something." I say, and his eyes look deep into mine.

"Tris?" he says, looking nervous.

I look around, there is people around us, wandering around the Pit.

"Come with me," I say and lead him to our apartment.

Once we're in our apartment, I close the door and turn around slowly.

Just as I'm about to say something, a tear rolls down my cheek and I give Tobias a smile.

He wraps his hands around my waist and lifts one of his hands up to wipe the tear away.

"What is it?" he asks.

I take a deep breath and suck in all doubts.

"I'm pregnant."

Tobias freezes. His hand drops from my face and he sits down on the edge of the bed. I join him.

"I just found out, so if you're mad…"

Before I get out another word, he gently presses his lips to mine. I curl my fist up onto his chest, still kissing him.

When we pull back, he stands up and kisses my stomach. I now know what I should feel.

Happy. I'm finally going to start living my life with Tobias.

He gently pulls me up, and we embrace in a hug.

"I love you so much," Tobias says, his voice shaking, and his lips press to my forehead, and I rest my head onto his chest and close my eyes.

A knock then comes at the door. "Come on!" screams a voice. Peter.

"Do you want to stay here?" Tobias asks me, with sweet eyes, but I shake my head and run my fingers through his hair.

Tobias then pushes back a piece of my hair behind my ear and touches my stomach. "Come on, let's go scare some initiates," he says and I laugh and take his hand.

When we arrive at the net, Peter is the only one there.

"It's about time you got here," he says, but we ignore him.

Things have been better since Peter saved my life, but the atmosphere is still tense.

Tobias pulls me close to his body, and I rest my head on his chest.

"Ugh, you don't want the initiates to think you're weak, Stiff, do you?" asks Peter, and Tobias shoots him a _back off _look, but I just stare upwards at the sky showing through the hole at the top.

I hear talking, laughing, and walking and know that the initiates are on the roof of the building that will lead them to the jump onto the net.

"Ready?" Tobias asks, looking down at me. The loving look he gives me makes my heart tingle. I hook my arms around his neck and kiss him, and he kisses me back. Peter groans, but I ignore him.

Tobias pulls back and looks me in the eye. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. He takes our already intertwined hands and kisses mine. I don't know why, but I blush.

I want him; I want him; I want him.

The first initiate jumps. He wears blue jeans and a blue shirt; obviously from Erudite.

"What's your name?" asks Tobias in Four mode, and he lets my hand go before the boy can see.

"Harold," he says, and pushes his light brown hair out of his eyes and looks at me.

"Hello," he says coming towards me, winking. "What's your name?"

Is Harold flirting? Ugh.

"Tris, now move along," I say and he looks me up and down, looking satisfied. Tobias looks like he's about to pounce on him, but I stop him by putting a hand on his bicep.

I want him; I want him; I want him.

Oh God, I hear the worst part of pregnancies is hormones. I might be having some.

I hear a girl's voice scream out in glee, and she bounces onto the net. She has beautiful blond hair, emerald green eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She wears a red sundress with a yellow bow. Everything about her screams Amity.

"Name?" I ask in a cold voice.

"Lacey!" she says with enthusiasm and smiles at both of us, and bounces off.

Another girl appears. She has jet-black hair, light skin, and piercing blue eyes. She looks fierce, she looks Dauntless. She wears a white blouse and black pants; Candor.

Before either Tobias, or Four, or I can ask her what her name is, she just says, "Sandy." She walks by Lacey and rolls her eyes.

Now, a boy appears. He's very burly, and looks like he could grow a beard in a matter of days. When he rolls off the net and approaches me, Tobias walks in front of me and asks, "Name?"

The boy wears all black, so we won't be training him.

"Burke," he says and walks by Lacey. Even joyful Lacey almost can't stand him. He smells worse than a dirty dog.

The next six jumps are all Dauntless-born, and we wait for more initiates to jump.

Next, a girl and a boy, both dressed in grey, hop on the net, and the girl rolls over and kisses the boy.

As Tobias goes to break up their makeout session, Peter goes over there and throws the girl onto the ground. Her face turns bright red.

Tobias clears his throat as some of the initiates laugh. "Names?" I ask.

The girl's name is Jackie, she has dark skin, brown hair, and green eyes. She's very exotic looking. The boy's name is Royce and has dirty blond hair, medium skin, and brown eyes. So far, all of the new initiate boys are all very burly and big.

Out of the blue, a scrawly, skinny boy dressed in blue with fake glasses arrives. He has shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. He tells us that his name is Reece.

A girl with brown hair that falls over her shoulders in ringlets is the next one on the net. She is wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt. Erudite. I'm too busy thinking about the baby than to hear her name.

The next jumper is a handsome boy with icy blue eyes, and short golden blonde hair. The boy says that his name is Vander. He's wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Amity.

The last 3 initiates, 2 boys and a girl, are from Amity and Erudite. The girl, a red head with brown eyes is from Erudite, and the boys, Constant and William, are both from Amity, surprisingly, considering that one is almost taller than Tobias, and the other is almost shorter than me.

So there are 6 initiates going with Peter, and 11 initiates going with Tobias and me.

After we show the initiates around the Dauntless compound, introduce ourselves, and eat dinner, Tobias and I head back to our apartment. When we get inside, Tobias scoops me up in his arms and kisses my lips. I swing my legs back and forth over his arm, and I put my arms around his neck.

We hear a knock at the door, Tobias pulls away, but I just shake my head and kiss his jawbone as he kisses mine.

"Open up!" says a voice, and I hear giggles. "We know that you're in there!"

I groan and hop down from his arms. Tobias holds my shoulder with his right arm, and twists the doorknob with his left.

A man who's a little smaller than Tobias, wearing a black ski mask and black clothes, punches Tobias in the face and grabs me. I try screaming, but he covers my mouth. It's just like the night when Al, Peter, and Drew attacked me and almost threw me over the Chasm.

The man throws me on the hard ground, and pain stabs throughout me everywhere.

_Our baby; our baby._

All I can think of is Tobias and if our baby will be okay.

The man punches and kicks me in the stomach. He knows I'm pregnant, and is trying to kill our baby.

I groan and breathe heavily. Just breathing starts causing pain.

Before the man can do anything else, Tobias grabs the man and tackles him. I keep seeing black and white spots appear and disappear, as if the world is veiling then unveiling light.

I see Tobias knock the man out unconscious. I see who the man is.

Uriah.

"To-Tobi…" is all I can manage, and he scoops me up in his big, strong arms, and I hear Tobias say, "Tris, I love you. I swear to you, I won't let anyone hurt you…"

That's all I hear until I black out.

**Tobias POV-**

The nurse said it's over. Mine and Tris's baby is dead, and Tris is unconscious.

I will never forgive Uriah. I don't care if his brother is my best friend. He injured the love of my life, and killed our baby.

Uriah is a killer, rather he likes it or not.

I walk over by Tris and gently touch her face. She is so gorgeous, I don't see how she doesn't see it.

Tomorrow is a Dauntless holiday, so there will be no training initiates for another day.

Tris's eyes flutter open. "Tobias. Is our…"

I know what she's going to say. I just kiss her forehead and lean in close to her.

"Our baby is dead. Uriah attacked you, and killed our baby." I feel warm, salty tears stream down my face, and she joins me with sobs. I lightly put my head on her shoulder and cry, and she sobs in my hair.

A nurse comes in and sees us; she doesn't try to pull us apart.

"Tris," she says in a kind voice, "You can go back to your apartment now. You're all better. I'm so sorry for your loss," she says and walks away.

"Come on," I say and kiss her collarbone. "Let's go home."

I can feel her nod into my shoulder, too weak to speak. This makes me fill up with so much grief for Tris and our baby, and hatred for Uriah.

He will not get away with this.

**Tris POV-**

Tobias and I decide to stay in our apartment today instead of joining everyone else in the compound for festivities.

We hold each other silently and listen to how happy the compound sounds.

After lying next to each other for a while, I sit up and look at Tobias. "I need to show you something." I say, and Tobias sits up too.

"What is it?" he asks, and just as I'm about to tell him, I remember something from when I passed out.

**Flashback: Inside the Hospital-**

Tobias had kissed my forehead, whispered, "I love you," into my ear, and went to the apartment to get a shower.

I hear a door open, and the leather chair groans as someone sits down.

"Five minutes," I hear the nurse say, and she shuts the door.

I can hear everything around me- the buzzing of the fluorescent lights, and the sound of footsteps. I could open my eyes if I wanted to, but it would be better if I didn't.

The person walks over to me, and touches my face. _This isn't Tobias._

"Tris," says a familiar voice. Oh my God; the voice belongs to Uriah.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just couldn't-"he sighs, and puts his lips to mine, and I make no movements.

"Tris," he says, "Something is happening. Forces from outside the city are coming. They've attacked some guards guarding the fence."

"Time's up," says the nurse, and the door to the room closes. All I can hear is the buzz of the lights.

I try to stay awake, but before I can hear anything else, I fall into a deep sleep.

"Tris? Tris?" Tobias asks me, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Uriah; I remember that day in the hospital," I say, looking at my feet. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias move from the bed to my knees, and he holds my hands in his.

"What is it?" he asks me.

I tell Tobias about the flashback I just had, and his face pales. When I get done, he pulls me off the bed and hugs me.

"Do you still want to show me what you wanted to?" he asks me, and it takes me a minute to realize what he's talking about. I look up at Tobias and give him a small smile.

"Yes."

When we reach the simulation room, I pull out the black box holding the needles holding the simulation fluid.

Tobias takes the box from me, and pulls my hair back away from my neck. Before he injects me, he kisses the spot on my neck where the injection goes. I let out a soft sigh and smile at him as he has the needle in his right hand, his left hand brushing against my neck.

"Ready?" he asks, and I close my eyes and nod.

Once I inject Tobias with the serum, I close my eyes and Tobias kisses me for the next sixty seconds. Then, everything around us turns dark.

I see the green grass and green sky meet each other at the horizon in the distance. I look around and see Tobias standing a few feet away.

The first bird lands on my shoulder, and I try to brush it off, but it won't leave. I scream out.

"Tris! Remember, just calm down!" shouts Tobias, and I try to calm my mind. The birds start to fall down, lifeless bodies on the ground. I neither see nor hear no shots from around. The birds just…died.

Everything turns black, then I feel the cold water press against my body.

I try to keep my head above the water, and I see the blood red moon. The water cascades onto a rock, and I can see a way to get out.

The water is way too deep for me to touch the bottom, so I have to do something I cannot do; swim.

I have to do something to get out of the water, but I don't know what. I see a figure silhouetted on a rock. Tobias.

"Tobias!" I scream, but the water reaches above my head and sweeps me deeper into the ocean.

"Hold on, Tris!" screams Tobias, and swims into the water after me.

Before I scream his name again, I calm my heart, knowing I control the simulation, and the water drains like water being drained from a bathtub. Tobias and I both fall with a thump onto the ocean floor.

"You okay?" Tobias calls as he gets up, and I do the same and call back with a "Yeah; what about you?" But before he can answer, everything changes.

We are tied up onto a post about 50 feet from the ground, and I can smell smoke.

Tobias is beside me and his face his pale white. I almost forgot that he's afraid of heights.

"Hey, Stiff!" calls Peter. "How's the view from up there?" I can feel Tobias lace our fingers together.

"Great!" I call back, with a smirk.

Peter mumbles something I cannot hear, and lights the match. I see all of the other initiates I see in the fear. Drew, Molly, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Uriah. This simulation makes my hatred for Uriah rise even more to the surface.

"Rot in hell, all of you! What you are doing right now shows your true cowardice!" calls Tobias, but only receiving laughter. I think of rain, calming my mind, and the sky, a beautiful warm-colored sunset, turns into an ugly, light gray. I feel the fat wet raindrops drip on my face, and before I know it, the fire is out.

Peter throws the match down, having a fit, and runs off, the others trailing behind him. The rope gives out, and Tobias fall the gut-wrenching 50 feet to the ground.

When we reach the ground, I feel the pressure force onto my chest, and the fall literally knocks the air out of me for a moment. Once I catch my breath, Tobias helps me up.

When I get up, I can't help but think of how beautiful he is. I lean up to kiss him, and he kisses back, until everything is dark. And I see the room.

Tobias and I are fine for the first moment, but when the first faceless kidnapper taps on the window, I scream and bump into Tobias.

Tobias leans down in my ear and whispers, "I won't let them hurt you."

I look up at him thoughtfully, and he looks back lovingly.

With him here, I forget this horrific moment, and my heart flutters in my chest. Then, the kidnappers break the windows and come inside. My heartbeat races, and I grab Tobias's hand and run into the closet. I slam the door shut and search along the walls and find two guns.

"Tris," Tobias says, a panic look passing over him as he looks around.

"Shh," I try to soothe Tobias, and he calms down. "I know you're claustrophobic, but I need for you to trust and just take this gun." Tobias nods in understanding, and stands up.

I open up the closet door, and dozens of faceless kidnappers surround the room. Tobias shoots one half of the kidnappers, and I shoot the other half.

I eventually calm myself after a few minutes, and the kidnappers all lay dead, then the room clears.

Tobias and I are now surrounded by a glass wall, and water starts to surround our ankles.

I bang on the glass, and Tobias starts to kick it.

Water now reaches halfway up to my knees, but no matter how hard we try, the glass still stays in one piece.

I think to myself, _the glass is ice, I can break it; I can break it._

I beat my palms up to the glass, and the water is up to my waist, and halfway up Tobias's thigh.

When the water reaches my elbows, Tobias asks, "Isn't there a weak spot?"

I shake my head. "No. But…"

The glass suddenly breaks, and we are free.

I shake my head and smile up at Tobias. "I did it, we're done with it."

Tobias gives me a confused look. "Then why are we still here?" We are in a completely empty, white space. Then suddenly, the space turns into somewhere familiar.

The Chasm in the Dauntless compound.

I then hear Tobias scream and look around me. "Tobias?" I ask, but he is not beside me.

I look ahead of me and see Tobias is about to jump over the Chasm.

"Tobias!" I scream at the top of my lungs, and run as fast as my legs can carry me.

When I am almost to him, he jumps. Before I can even grab his arm, he is gone.

"Tobias! No!" I shout, and my knees give out, and I sob.

I see the fluorescent light bulbs shine over our heads, and I sob, my knees on the floor.

"Tris," I hear Tobias I see, and I turn around and see Tobias standing behind me. "Tobias." I say, and run over to him and put my arms around his neck, and he bends down and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Tobias," I say, my hands in his hair, and Tobias kisses my forehead. I softly sob into his chest.

"I'm here," he says, his voice slightly shaking. "I'm here."

I look up from his chest, and he wipes the tears gently off of my face.

"Promise?" I ask, feeling tears drip down my face, onto the tip of my nose.

Tobias puts his forehead to mine. "I promise you. I love you way too much to leave you."

I touch his face and pull his mouth to mine. Now that we know each other's fears, we can protect the other from them.

In the cafeteria, Uriah looks up from holding hands with Christina (I have no clue when that happened), and eating with Zeke, and looks at me. Christina pats a seat next to her, but neither Tobias nor I want to be near Uriah. Zeke gives Tobias a dazzling smile, but Tobias guides me to an empty table, and goes to get our food. We've spent all of the Dauntless holiday holding each other, kissing each other, and talking to each other. Even though the pain has been somewhat numbed, I still wish I had our baby.

But no matter what happened, I have to move on. We've had our time to grieve, and tomorrow we will teach the initiates how to shoot guns.

When it's 9:37 P.M., there's rapid knocks on the door. The rapid knocking sounds like a woodpecker pecking a tree.

"Help!" calls a familiar voice. Kayla, the girl we met on the train.

Tobias and I have been lying in bed for the past few hours, settling down for bed. Both Tobias and I get up. Tobias has no shirt on, and only has on boxers. Luckily for me, I tried sleeping in my clothes tonight.

Tobias opens the door, I stand behind him, and Kayla is flipping out.

"Please help. Jayden…jumped…into…the calm part of the Chasm."

Jayden Rivers, the cousin of Eric. She is a Dauntless-born initiate.

Without thinking, I run out the door, and towards the Chasm. I hear Tobias and Kayla's footsteps behind me.

I hear screaming, and see a crowd by the railing.

"Move!" I shout to the initiates, and the crowd makes a narrow path between them, but I can still squeeze through. Jayden is almost to the rough water part of the Chasm. I can't jump in, because I would die. But I also just can't let this girl drown, even though she brought it upon herself.

Before Tobias or I can make a move, the girl is pushed into the rough water and quickly drowns. Tobias's hands wrap around me, and the crowd is silent. The only sound in the Pit is the sound of water rushing throughout the Chasm.

My knees give out, and I feel water seep through my pants. Tobias tries to help me up as the crowd moves back to their living quarters. I remember not too long ago when Al threw himself into the Chasm- because of me.

"Come on, let's go back," Tobias says to me, looking at the Chasm. I let him help me up, and I sob into his chest. Once I'm done, a pool of Chasm water lies in a puddle before me, and I slip.

I scream, and Tobias grabs me before I can fall in.

"Oh my God, Tris! Are you okay? Oh my God, I'm…I'm…" I put my fingers to his lips and shush him.

"I'm fine." I say to Tobias, and put my lips to his. Once we pull apart, Tobias rests his fore head on my shoulder and breathes in my scent. I just close my eyes and live in this moment.

"Come on," I say once we pull apart. "Let's go back to bed."

Tobias nods and intertwines our hands together, and puts his free arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him. We walk like this all the way back to our apartment.

The next day, I wake up at 7:33 and the space next to me is empty. I hear the shower running and know that he is getting a shower. I force myself out of bed, stretch, and find some clothes. Today, I'm wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt that shows off my three bird tattoos. I turn my wrist over and see the FOUR tattoo I got. Last night, when Tobias was asleep, I snuck out and went to the tattoo shop. When I was at the tattoo parlor, I saw Tori.

"Hey," Tori said. "What are you doing in here?"

Once I told her what I wanted, she led me to the fifth, as I call it, tattooing chair, and gave me my new tattoo. We were talking, but I don't remember half of what we said because I was so tired.

Once I am dressed, I put on a light layer of eyeliner that makes my eyes look a brilliant shade of light blue, and some mascara.

When I start brushing my hair, Tobias comes out of the bathroom. He is only wearing a towel, and is covered in water.

"Hey," Tobias says giving me a smile, coming over to me. "You look beautiful, as usual."

I blush. Only Tobias can make me feel slightly pretty. "No." I say, pressing my lips together, looking at our reflection in the mirror.

"Yes," Tobias replies, and kisses my neck. I sigh and bend my arms around me and put them around Tobias's neck. Tobias meets my eyes in the mirror, and sees my new tattoo. We break apart, and I turn around.

Tobias gently lifts up my wrist and looks at my tattoo. He looks at me, then raises an eyebrow.

"I got it last night. I didn't want to wake you, so I got this tattoo. It's of my favorite number and person," I say, looking up at Tobias.

Tobias looks down at me, and wraps his hands around my waist. "Well, you're my favorite person, Beatrice. I love you." He kisses me, and I pull away and raise my eyebrows.

"Did you just call me Beatrice?" I ask, laughing.

Tobias shrugs his shoulders, swinging our hands back and forth. "Maybe." He says, glancing down at me. I stand on the tips of my toes, and kiss him. After a moment of kissing, I pull back and smack his butt. "Go get dressed so we can eat," I say, and he laughs. "Yes ma'am," he says and kisses my forehead, then grabs some clothes and goes to the bathroom.

I look at the open drawer and go to push it in. Before I do, I see a small black box. I look back to see if Tobias is out yet, but he's not. I pull the box out, and it fits in the palm of my hand. I open it up, and see a beautiful ring. I gasp, a little too loudly, and put it back in the drawer, and shove it closed. When I turn around, I see a fully clothed Tobias.

"Looking for something?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I can feel my cheeks turning hot, and think of a dumb excuse. "I was just…closing the drawer." I say, gesturing towards the closed drawer and Tobias laughs. "Well, I was going to wait until we were somewhere more romantic," he says, lightly touching his forehead to mine. He opens the drawer, and pulls out the box with the ring. He laces our hands together, closes the door, and leads me down the hallway.

"Are we going to breakfast?" I ask, but he leads me away.

"Not yet, I need to do something else." He replies.

Oh my God, is Tobias going to propose to me? My heart starts to beat.

Tobias leads me down to the area by the Chasm where we first kissed.

Tobias then turns around and faces me.

"Beatrice Prior, from the day we first met at the Net, I knew that you were special. I eventually got to find out more about you, and realized how amazing you are. I love you, more than anyone else. I love you with all my heart," says Tobias, cupping his hands around my face.

Before I can say anything, Tobias continues.

"Please give me the extraordinary honor of you being my wife," Tobias says, and gets down on one knee. Tobias pulls out the little black box with the ring, and I gasp, clamping my hands over my mouth.

"Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" Tobias asks, and I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes.

I choke out the word, "Yes." Tobias looks down and gets the ring out. He stands up and puts the ring on my ring finger. I leap into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, and give him a passionate kiss. Tobias kisses me back, rubbing his hands on my back. I wrap my arms around his neck.

I feel him smile under our kiss, and I smile back. We open our eyes, and lean into each other.

''I love you," I whisper to Tobias, and he sets me down on my feet, kissing my neck. His lips on my neck send shivers and goose bumps throughout my body.

"I love you more," Tobias whispers back, and we stand together as two bodies beating as one.

As we walk to the cafeteria, Tobias makes circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I lean my head on his shoulder, and he goes to get our food.

I sit by Christina, because Uriah wasn't in the cafeteria yet, and I show her my ring. Christina cups her hands around her mouth and gasps. I smile and look straight into her eyes. "He proposed to me! Four proposed to me!" Calling Tobias "Four" still feels peculiar, but I know that he won't want anyone else to know his past.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Four!" Christina exclaims, and hugs me. "Oh, I need to tell you something," Christina says. "You know Uriah, right? Well, he kissed me! I mean, I still miss and love Will, but I might like Uriah," she continued.

I can feel the happiness radiating off of her body, and even though she deserves to know what Uriah did, I don't want to be the one to break her good mood.

Just as I start to think that Uriah isn't coming, he prances through the door, and is laughing with Zeke.

"I'll be right back," I say to Christina and walk towards Uriah. I am going to confront him about what he did to Tobias and I's baby.

"Uriah," I say in a firm voice. "We need to talk…alone."

Zeke gets the hint, and leaves to go get his food.

"Tris, I…" Uriah says, but I stop him.

"Save it," I say in my meanest voice. "You killed our baby. Neither I, nor Four, will ever forgive you. You used to be my friend, but that is so over."

Uriah looks at me with a pained expression. "I love you, I killed that baby because I wanted that baby to be ours."

I shake my head. "Well, I don't love you. Would you like for me to tell Christina this?"

Uriah's eyes get wide, and his face pales. "You want to hurt her more than you already have? I like her, I really do. Wasn't it enough for you that you killed Will?"

This makes me really angry. "You don't know anything, listen, just leave her alone. You are so unbelievable. I can't believe we used to be friends," I say.

Uriah looks behind me, and I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Tobias, in his best fear-me instructor voice, looks at Uriah with cold eyes. "What's going on?"

Uriah looks at me, and narrows his eyes. "Nothing important," he says, and walks towards Christina and Zeke, who are giving us strange looks.

"What happened?" Tobias asks me, and I shake my head. "He told me he loved me, and intended on killing our baby."

Tobias's eyes go dark. "How did he know? Only you, me, and Christina knew."

"Christina's with Uriah now, she had to have told him."

Tobias mutters a profane word, and I brush his face with my hand. "Hey, they don't mutter. The only person in my life I really love is you," I say, and he kisses my lips. I can feel the initiates at their table laugh, groan, and annoyed sounds.

When we pull back, I hold up my hand with the ring on it, and I say, "I love you."

Tobias pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you more, come on, let's go eat," he says softly, and we go across the cafeteria to sit by Tobias's friends, far away from Uriah.

**Tobias POV-**

When we are done eating, we head to the training room for the next five minutes. Today is the day when the transfers will learn to shoot a gun, so this should be interesting.

I pull out the box of guns, and Tris's small hands wrap around my waist, and she stands on her tiptoes and puts her head on my shoulder. I put down the box of guns, and squat down on my knees. Tris giggles, and puts her face close to mine.

"I'm not that short," she says, her breath warm on my skin. I look at Tris and reply, "I know."

I then pick her up, and spin her upside down. She lets out a small, delighted scream, and when I set her back on her feet, she looks so gorgeous.

I put my forehead on hers, and she smiles up at me. "You're so beautiful," I say. Before she can object, I put my lips to hers, and she kisses back hard. Her hands slide underneath my shirt, and her warm hands move around my torso. I slid my hands under her black shirt, and let my hands lay on her bare chest. I sit down by the wall, and drag her down with me. As our kisses get harder, we breathe heavier, bringing ourselves together as one. I kiss her neck, and she lets out a sigh.

I hear a cough and look up. I look at all nine initiates as they stare at us in horror.

I see Tris's face turn beat red as she pulls away, and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Don't just stand and stare!" I yell, rising to my feet, helping Tris up too. "Get a gun from the box, and line up!"

Each initiate grabs a gun, and lines up in front of the targets behind the yellow line telling them where to stand. I see that we need one extra target, and I turn to Tris. "Could you please get an extra target from the storage room?" I ask, and she smiles. "Sure," she says and kisses my cheek, closing the door behind her. I sent her to the storage closet because I don't want to leave her here alone with all these initiates. I know that Tris is strong and can fend for herself, but I still worry about her.

I demonstrate on how to shoot a gun properly, showing the initiates how to stand, hold the gun, and position their shoulders correctly.

I observe the transfers as they start shooting. So far, no one has hit the target. The closest person to hitting the target was Nicholas, the boy transfer who was caught making out with the girl from Abnegation. He wasn't even close- his bullet hit six inches above the target.

I sigh and lean against the wall, watching the transfers completely miss the targets. When will Tris get back? I just want to wrap her up in my arms and never let go.

"Oh, Four! Four, I need help," calls Lacey, the pretty girl from Amity, batting her eyelashes. All of the transfer boys worship and follow Lacey everywhere, probably because of how pretty she is. But in my eyes, she's a moth, and Tris is a butterfly.

"Yes," I say, raising my eyebrows at Lacey, and she giggles. "I need help." The other girl with the brown ringlets (her name is Eliza, I think) giggles, looking at Vander. Vander just rolls his eyes.

Lacey drops the gun and walks to me. I raise my eyebrow, wondering what this is about.

"Lean down," says Lacey. "Someone's been spreading rumors about Tris."

My blood runs cold, thinking that she's spreading lies about Tris. I lean down anyway, and she whispers softly, while looking in my eyes, "She's a little skank. She's sleeping with all the guy transfers. You deserve better, Four. You deserve me." Lacey says, and throws her arms around my neck, and kisses me.

I try pushing her off, but she won't let me go. I don't believe a word that she says, I know that my Tris would never do that.

"Get off!" I yell, but she kisses me and laughs. I hear wood drop to the floor and a gasp. Lacey pulls back, and I see Tris in the doorway, looking broken.

"Tris!" I yell, and punch Lacey as hard as I can in the face.

I hear her footsteps echoing on the floor, her sobs echoing off the walls. She goes to the Chasm, and my heart rate increases. "Don't!"

She turns around, her face streaked with tears. "What? You think that if I leave the room for five minutes, you could kiss that girl? Tobias, I know she is so much prettier than me, but that still hurts!"

I feel awful, even though I didn't do anything. I feel so bad for what Lacey did to Tris. I will certainly make sure that Lacey will pay.

"Is this what you do with all of your initiates?" Tris asks, screaming. Her hands are gripped on the railing, her knuckles white.

"Tris," I say, feeling a hot tear coming down my face. "Lacey kissed me. I would _never_ kiss anyone else, but you. Please, just believe me. You can ask any other initiate in there. Now, please, just let go of the railing."

Tris lets go, and turns around to face me. Her eyes search my face, and she runs over to me, and wraps her arms around me, sobbing into my waist.

I kiss the top of her head, and then rest my head on hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," says Tris, looking up at me. "It's just that, she…"

Before she can say anything else, I press my lips to hers, and she presses back. She runs her fingers through my hair, and I can taste her tears in my mouth.

Once we pull back, I hold both of her hands to my chest, and scoot closer towards her, until there is no space between us. "Do you want to go back in there?"

She nods her head. "Yes. I want to knock her lights out."

As we walk back to the training room, I see Lacey being carried to the infirmary by Harold. I lean close to Tris and whisper, "Too late, I beat you too it."

Tris laughs and leans her head on my arm. I hope that nothing or nobody can come between us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV-**

When we get back into the training room, the remaining nine transfers are shooting guns.

"Okay, everyone," I say clapping my hands, and the initiates stop shooting and look at me. "Put the guns up, and you will have an hour before lunch, then the rest of the day off."

The initiates pile the guns onto the table and file out. Tobias throws the box into the trash can, and turns and looks at me. "So, do you want to go get lunch?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry, but you can go eat. I have to go run some errands, so I'll meet you in thirty minutes."

Tobias sighs and agrees to my plan, then lightly kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

I hate lying to Tobias, but I need to go confront Lacey.

When I walk into the infirmary, I am greeted by a woman wearing purple lipstick on her upper lip, and blue lipstick on her lower lip. Her face and ears are covered with piercings, and there is almost no space on her body not covered with tattoos.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asks, and I look around and bite my lower lip.

"I'm here to see Lacey," I say, and the woman nods. Her bronze nametag is carved with the name, 'Willona'.

"Room 105," Willona replies, and returns to typing on her keyboard.

When I reach Room 105, I see Lacey on her bed pouting. She looks the same as she did an hour ago, except she has a black eye and a cut lip.

"What are _you _doing in here?" she asks me, and I shrug.

"Why'd you kiss my fiance?"

"He's your fiance? I can't imagine why."

It's a good thing Tobias isn't in here, he'd probably give her another black eye.

"Listen, I didn't come in here to fight with you. I have enough drama going on right now, and I don't want to have to deal with you."

Lacey shrugs. "Well, if you just took that little ring off your finger and gave him to me, I'd be out of your way."

I get in Lacey's face, this _definitely _wasn't the sweet Amity girl at the net. "I won't give up that easily, and besides, you don't know him like I do."

Before Lacey can retort something back to me, a nurse comes in and checks on her. "Well, it looks like you're doing all better now, you can now go back to the dorms," the nurse says, and leaves.

Lacey stands up and gets in my face. She's almost exactly the same height as me, but she has more muscle on her. "Fine. If you want a fight, you'll get one. But in the end, Four will be all _mine._"

I laugh. "You hardly even know him, what makes you think you can take him away from me?"

Before leaving, Lacey looks over her shoulder and says, "I always get what I want."

* * *

I feel the anger rising through me as I march out of the infirmary, and into the cafeteria. I see Lacey sitting beside Tobias, who is sitting by his friends again because of the Uriah situation. I march up to Tobias, and put my arms around his neck, and prop my head on his shoulder. "Hey, handsome," I say, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous," Tobias replies back, and stands up, taking my hand. He throws his tray away and looks at me.

"Listen, we need to talk," I say, looking over my shoulder and see Lacey staring at us. "In private."

Tobias sees Lacey's gaze, and nods.

When we get to our apartment, I let out a groan, and plop on the bed. Tobias sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing my leg. "What is it?" he asks, and I sit up, leaning against Tobias..

"So, Lacey said she was going to fight me for you, and that stuff. I swear, I am going to rank her dead last so that she will be factionless, and away from us, because with everything that's going on, I just can't deal with it."

Tobias looks down at me with sad eyes. "I wish we could just ship her off into the woods and never look back. But since we can't we're just going to have to do our best to ignore her. No matter how hard she tries to break us up, I'm always going to have eyes for you, and only you, and only love you."

I smile at Tobias and kiss him. I pull back and whisper in his ear, "I love you."

Tobias wraps me in his arms as we fall back into the bed, and whispers, "I love you more."

Just as I am about to shake my head, I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, Tobias is still asleep. I look at the clock on the nightstand, and it reads, 6:59 AM.

I groan. Today is the day when initiates learn to throw knifes. Joy.

I slowly rise out of bed, the bed groaning slowly as I rise, and I stretch. I close my eyes, and rub my temples. When I was younger, I used to think that when people said 'temple', they were talking about a building. Completely irrelevant, but completely true.

I go into the bathroom to take a shower, and I see an envelope taped to the mirror. I peek my head out the bathroom door, and see nothing peculiar. I slowly slide the tape off of the mirror, and open it up. Inside of the envelope is a letter that reads,

_Tris,_

_Aren't you so big and bad? Threatening me, radiating coldness from the inside of your heart to the outside world? I know that I don't know Four yet, but that's just fine. There is nothing great or extraordinary about you. I don't know what he sees in you._

_Anyways, if you don't want anyone to get hurt, back the hell off. This is no joke, and I swear to God, I will get him._

_Lacey._

I watch his eyes scan over the letter. When he gets done, he crumples the letter in his hands, his eyes turning from a beautiful blue sky, to a dark, terrifying, black storm cloud. Tobias pulls me to him, and puts his head on mine. "I will not let her hurt you; yes, you can fend for yourself, but I will deal with her personally."

I look up. "No you won't; I mean, this is between me and her."

Tobias holds up my hand with the ring, and points at my ring finger holding my engagement ring. "See this ring? I gave you this ring because I love you, because I can't live without you. This ring symbolizes that we are one, meaning that my problems are your problems, and your problems are my problems."

I shake my head. "I'm not asking you to do anything."

"I don't care," Tobias says, leaning back and cupping my face in his hands. "Whether you want me to or not, I will protect you."

I'm about to retort back my bias, but a knock comes at the door. "Hurry up! Get dressed!" The voice belongs to Uriah, and my blood turns cold.

"Why?" I ask.

Uriah opens the apartment door, then leans into the bathroom door frame. Tobias silently pushes me behind him, and I can feel the muscles on his arm I am holding tense up.

"What?" Tobias asks in a cold voice.

Uriah slowly steps closer, as if approaching a dog about to attack, and holds up his hands. "Guys, this isn't about... the problem. Elvin was found in his office with his throat slitted. He's dead. In blood, somebody wrote on the walls, _I warned you._ Just...just look out, and please, if you can forgive me, please just forgive me. I'm so sorry," Uriah says, and runs out, closing the door behind him.

All the blood from Tobias's face drains. I can also feel the blood draining from mine. "Lacey..." I say, and Tobias nods.

"She's a lot more dangerous than we think."

Even though Tobias is a lot more stronger than Lacey, I am still terrified as to what she can do to us.

"I'll go handle her," Tobias says, and walks out the bathroom door. I can't let him do this.

"No!" I shout, running in front of the door, and gripping my arms around his neck. "I can't let you go!"

Tobias rubs his hands along my back. My heart is beating so hard, I feel like it might pump out of my chest. "She's only a jealous sixteen-year-old girl."

"No. She's a malicious, dangerous, diabolical,jealous sixteen-year-old girl," I say. "If she can murder a middle-aged Dauntless leader in cold blood, then imagine what she can do to you," I continue, feeling hot tears stram down my face. I start sobbing into his chest and whisper, "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, but I need to go talk to Lacey."

I look up at him. "Then, I'm coming with you."

Tobias looks like he's about to object, but I interupt him. "Either I come, or you don't go."

Tobias sighs and looks at me. "Are you sure you can do this?"

I nod my head. "Of course, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Tobias smiles at me, and kisses me on the lips. I press my lips to his as hard as I can, and he flinches. "Tris!" he laughs.

I laugh back and take his hand. "I told you!"

"Well, I don't doubt you for one minute."

Tobias takes my hand in one hand, and wraps his free arm around my shoulder. I guess we are still going to see Lacey.

* * *

Lacey stands in our spot at the Chasm, looking up at us with cold eyes. When she sees me wrapped up in Tobias, her glare hardens.

"So, did you hear?" she shouts over the sound of the roaring water, just a few feet away from us.

"Yes. You know that wasn't nessescary?" I shout back, but she laughs.

"Oh, of course. But, I was just showing you what I was capable of. I'm like a snake; I can attack at any moment."

Tobias growls, pushing me behind him, but I just reappear at his side, walking towards Lacey. I get up close and notice something unusual about her. One the first day she was here, her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. Now, they are blue, as if they belong to someone else. I'd know the coldness in her eyes from anywhere. This person standing before me isn't Lacey. She's Jeanine.

"Jeanine," I whisper, and Tobias runs to my side.

Lacey-or Jeanine- smiles. "Surprise! I'm dead, but some of my followers definitely have Erudite in them. When they found my body, they used a serum to take my personal DNA and inject it into an initiate going into Dauntless. This girl was injected before viewing her simulations which would decide which faction she would go to."

I feel my mouth gape open. "What was that for? You're _dead, _Jeanine, you're done. Now get the hell out of this girl's body!" I feel anger rising inside of me.

Suddenly, Lacey screams and drops to her knees. She turns onto her back, and her blue eyes soon turn back to emerald. The Erudite serum had to have wore off; either that, or Lacey is Divergent. Apparently, the serum is really dangerous and powerful to even the most Divergent.

"Lacey," Tobias says, holding his palm up at me. Lacey looks up, confused and dazed. "Wha-what happened? Where am I?" she asks. So this girl I've hated for the last few weeks wasn't this girl sitting here before me; she was Jeanine.

"Take me to the infirmary, please," Lacey says in a peaceful, calm voice. As if she hasn't done anything to Tobias or I in the past week. Tobias looks at me, and I nod my head. He picks up Lacey, holding her away at arms-length distance.


End file.
